Differences Aside, United as One
by senshi moon
Summary: Girls that have stuck together through their lives join different sports! Few the same, most different. Even if they're apart, they still come together and meet people along the way. But as time goes on, they realize people want them apart and will do anything to do it. Will they be able to stick together? SeigakuxOC RyoxSaku
1. New Faces

**If you want info, ask please.**

**This is my second attempt on this story. I've decided to rewrite this story into my true style! Hope you guys will stick with me. My OCs are not really carbon copies or 'good-at-every-single-thing' girls. They are just misunderstood people...well not really people... So if they seem like carbon copies, I'm sorry. I just need more time and chapters to fully develop my characters...you guys get me? And I have a tendecy to confuse people. If you are confused...wait a little more for more chapters. I'm sure things will start clearing up. Or just aks me. Well here it is! Rewritten! Strange Girls on the Lookout!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis characters.**

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" A random guy was excitedly telling his friend as they were walking down the hall.

"Yeah. New girls are coming to Seigaku! Seigaku! Of all places! And I heard that they're hot too!" As the other friend finished, he noticed he bumped into someone. A girl. Short. Black hair. About 5 feet or a little more. Cold silver eyes. Glaring at him but keeping posure.

"Watch where you're going...if you know what's good for you..." The short girl pushed past them and kept walking. The guys just stared in pure bewilderment after her.

"...Who was that?..." Just then, another girl came to them.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a short girl-" The guys just pointed to where the girl walked off. The girl who barely came, bowed to thank them and rushed after the girl.

"I think...those were the new girls..." The first friend said. The second friend added, "I think they're already here..."

**With the Girls**

"Hey Ichiko!" Ichiko turned around and stopped when she saw Kuriko speed walking towards her.

"What's wrong?" Kuriko raised an eyebrow, but ignored her cold tone. Kuriko handed her a piece of paper. Ichiko took it and read its contents.

"Sarani gave me this list of sports to try out while our time here-" Ichiko crumpled up the piece of paper. She dumped it on the floor.

"Don't care." With that, she walked off leaving Kuriko alone. Along with a sigh, Kuriko picked up the piece of paper. _'She'll never change...She'll never forget that accident huh...I hear that that's what happens to people who experienced something like that...' _Kuriko stared and read the contents printed on the paper.

_Archery  
Badmitton  
Baseball  
Basketball  
Boxing  
Cheerleading  
Cross-Country (running)  
Dodgeball  
Fencing  
Football  
Ping-Pong  
Racquet Ball  
Rugby  
Skiing  
Soccer  
Softball  
Tennis  
Track/Field  
Ultimate Frisbee  
Volleyball  
Wrestling_

All Kuriko was able to do was stare. No wonder Ichiko crumpled it up. The sports were, well, weird. There was no one sport that they would all be comfortable with. Some of the other girls don't even know most of the sports! "What to do...The only options would be to each do a different sport or not do a sport at all...If we all could benefit from-!" A brillant idea struck her. She hurried outside to try to find Sarani.

**With Akare and Ayumi**

Akare and Ayumi were sitting beneath a tree outside also reading the list of sports handed to them by Sarani.

"I like the idea of soccer and ultimate frisbee, but I hate the idea of fencing and wrestling," stated Ayumi.

"The only sport to complement my tastes is ping-pong and even that's a stretch," mumbled Akare. After a few minutes of staring at the list, Ayumi cried out in frustration.

"Why must we do a sport? Just to get into a good college? We don't need to go to college! I don't even know what a college is! It doesn't make sense to even do a sport! Knowing taichou (captain), she will try to completely avoid this matter. But knowing fukutaichou (vice captain) and Sarani..." Akare nodded wholeheartedly in agreement to what Ayumi said.

"Ohayo Akare-san, Ayumi-san." Both girls looked up at the person who greeted them. Their little Sakuno. Immediately, Akare and Ayumi forgot about their sports problem.

"Ohayo Saku-chan!" Ayumi greeted normally. "Did you decide to do a sport already? Or has Sarani not given you the list yet?" Sakuno nodded at the first part, and she shook her head at the second part.

"I've decided to try out for basketball and tennis!" Sakuno exclaimed. Both Akare and Ayumi were taken ashock. Ichiko will not be happy when she hears this.

"Have you told your sister yet?" Akare asked with caution. Sakuno shook her head.

"I want to tell her yet..." Both girls nodded understandingly. If they were Ichiko's little sister, they also would not tell her they are going to do a sport. Akare sighed and recommened a plan.

"Just go look for the sign-up sheets and sign-up. Tell her it was a recommendation from Kai-taichou. She'll have no choice but to go with it." Sakuno widened her eyes but shook her head. The idea was perfect but...!

"No. I must tell her face-to-face, and I don't want to become like her...I love my onee-sama but..." The girls just stared at her. She had a good point. Believing it or not, their captain was a liar. Sakuno did not want to follow in her footsteps which was a good thing. After listening to Sakuno's quiet declaration, Ayumi stood up and spoke.

"I'll help you look for her, but I won't stay with you. But I will help you find the sign-up sheets." Sakuno nodded, bidded good-bye to Akare, and left with Ayumi. Akare glanced at them as they left. _'Oh Kami. Help that girl out. She needs it.'_

**The guys: Oishi and Inui**

"Inui!" Oishi caught up with Inui as they went into a classroom. Inui turned to him.

"What's wrong, Oishi?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei told me to tell the regulars that we would have to help with the incoming players. Since the girls tennis club do not have a captain to help with the incoming people, we are going to have to help them." Inui sighed at this information.

"That means more work." Oishi nodded relunctantly. Even if it seems a little mean, the concept was the truth. Inui spoke, "I hope this year the girls will get a reliable captain and get us off the duty of helping them." Once again, Oishi nodded. Then, a girl unfamiliar to him came inside the classroom and towards him and Inui since they were the closests(?).

"Um excuse me? Do you know where the sign-up sheets for cross-country, dodgeball, and football are?" The girl who spoke had a fashionable braid and black/purple hair.

"Yes we do." So Oishi gave the girl directions on where to go for each sport. When he was finished, the girl bowed to him.

"Thank you...um..."

"Oishi Syuchirou. 3rd year." He pointed to Inui. "This is Inui Sadaharu. Also a 3rd year. And you, miss?"

"Tamashi." Oishi blinked at the response.

"Um...your fir-"

"Both. My family died of diseases, and I had no other relatives. Since they died when I was 6, I couldn't carry my last name. And because I was soon adopted, I forgot what my last name was. I did not want to take the name of my adoptive parents." Inui and Oishi both stared at her with pity.

"W-we're very-" Tamashi interrupted harshly, "Don't be. I'm used to it. Just don't treat me differently." She immediately left after that statement. Inui spoke after she left and what out of earshot.

"Strange girl. She must have known how we, or should I say, everyone was going to treat her. With pity." All Oishi could do was nod.

**The guys: Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kikumaru**

"Wow! Look at the sign-up sheet! It has only been morning, and we have already gotten this many sign-ups!" Kikumaru shouted in excitement.

"Eh? Really?" Momoshiro rushed to where Kikumaru was, which was at a table in front of the tennis courts, and took a glance at the sign-up sheet. "You weren't kidding Kikumaru-senpai! There are already-"

"Momoshiro, Kikumaru." Momoshiro and Kikumaru saw Kawamura walking to them with his racket in his hand. In other words, Kawamura had just finished a match.

"Ah! Kawamura-senpai! How was your match?" asked Momoshiro. Kawamura sat in a forgotten chair.

"It was great Momoshiro. Not much of a battle, but it was still fine." When he finished, he took a drink of water from a bottle on the table. Then he spoke again.

"How are the sign-ups going? Are many people signing up?" With those questions, Kikumaru bounced up and down!

"Stupendous! We already have like 20 people signing up! It's so awesome!" Momoshiro nodded as excitedly as his senpai. Kawamura smiled at them.

"I'm glad." Suddenly, he turned to the other side of the courts. Where the girls tennis club practiced. "What about the girls?" At that, Momoshiro and Kikumaru went silent.

"We're not sure but...I don't think it's very good..." Momoshiro finished as he glanced toward the other side of the courts.

"Yeah. They haven't had a reliable captain these past years. Some girls who have been on the club for some time are quitting because of the lack of organization. Girls who have wanted to join heard about the problem and are not joining. They don't even have a full regulars team. It's tough." Kikumaru finished glumly and Kawamura nodded sadly.

"Hello. Are you guys doing the sign-up sheet for the girls tennis club?" They all turned at the voice reflexively. Someone wanted to join the girls tennis club? Well of course they have to welcome her! Two people were staring at them. One was a short girl with auburn hair tied in a long ponytail, and the other was a girl with dark green hair and wore glasses.

"No. The sign-up sheet is over there." Momoshiro pointed to the other side of tennis courts. "Are you both-"

"No," Ayumi interrupted. She pointed to Sakuno. "Just her. Not interested." The guys just stared at her. Ayumi spoke again. "If a short girl with black hair and cold-"

"Ayumi-san! I have to face my sister sometime! Don't lead her away..." Sakuno said the last part in a low whisper. Ayumi just sighed. Trouble was definetly going to arise. Sakuno turned to the guys. "Thanks for the information." Ayumi and Sakuno walked away. The boys had confused looks on their faces.

"W-w-well, that wasn't hard although..." Kawamura finished in a weird way. Kikumaru and Momoshiro were too confused to notice what he said.

**With Sarani and Kyoshiko**

"Sarani-san? Why do you want us to do a sport? Us, of all...beings!" Kyoshiko exclaimed as they finished giving the lists to the other girls. Sarani didn't immediately answer.

"...I don't...Well...to distract them I guess...For all of us to have met..." Sarani paused, not knowing what to say next. Kyoshiko stared at her with a worried look.

"Sarani-san...?" Just then, she bumped into someone. Kyoshiko unconciously rubbed her forehead. "Oww..."

"I'm sorry." The voice was so...cold and stern that Kyoshiko instantly looked up. She was scared. Not because she thought he looked scary...but because he looked ans sounded like her taichou. Ichiko. Well, not _really _looking the same. Just their eyes. Their eyes both had the same...coldness in them. _'H-h-h-have I found her twin? Is she...actually male? No! She's not! But... Their coldness is different. Hers are...His's are more to intimidate people. Still...Ugh! Frustrating!'_

"Kyoshiko...Kyoshiko!" Kyoshiko woke up startled. Was she really that spaced out? Sarani sighed in relief. Even if he did remind them of Ichiko, it was rude to suddenly space out especially after he apoligized.

"Ah! That's all right! It really didn't hurt! You see...it's just a habit! Ha ha...ha..." Sarani slapped her forehead. Leave it to Kyoshiko to act nervous. But then, she realized that another person was with him. Not wanting to be rude, she turned to him.

"Um...Sorry for ignoring you," Sarani said uncertainly. The other guy shook his head.

"Don't be. I didn't have anything to do with this, so I shouldn't get involved." Sarani nodded unconciously. _'Wait! With what he said, it could also be taken as an insult! A double-way statement!...But it probably wasn't his intention...' _Kyoshiko felt the need to leave right there.

She asked carefully, "So um, will you please excuse us...?" The guy with the cold eyes replied first.

"Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"I'm Fuji Shuusuke. Pleased to meet you," his companion replied politely.

"I'm Kyoshiko. And this is Sarani. Nice to have met you. Thank you. Bye!" Sarani let Kyoshiko take her by the arm, and they ran out of the hallways. Only Fuji glanced at them as they sped away.

"Is that their first or last name? I wonder. Why didn't they say both? What do you think Tezuka?" Tezuka evaded the question.

"It's none of our business. We must get going." Fuji shook his head as Tezuka started walking. _'He'll never change...'_

**Kaidoh and Ryoma: Sleeping under a tree**

Ah yes. Having finished a match against each other, the two boys slept under a tree oblivious to the world around them. Until they were waken up noisily.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Don't die! Don't die! Please wake up!" Tsunami yelled and coughed as she tried to shaken them awake. Relunctantly, Ryoma opened his eyes. The left eye first.

Annoyed, he asked, "Who are you?" Tsunami was in the middle of yelling "don't die!" when she heard his voice. She hugged him with joy! On the other hand, Ryoma was apalled by her action.

"Um...will you please let go...?" Ryoma trailed off as he realized she was not listening. Also relunctant to have been woken up, Kaidoh looked at the scence next to him.

"Echizen, is that your girlfriend?" Ryoma looked as apathetically as ever, but Tsunami was panicking...which was not good...She did not want to get the little boy in trouble!

"Agh-*cough, cough* I'm so-*cough, cough, cough*-" Both Ryoma and Kaidoh were alert. What was wrong with this girl? She reached for something in her pockets, but she couldn't find it which caused her to panick more. Luckily, having been trained in health, they both knew what she was trying to find. Both guys looked around the area, looking for something out of place. A few steps away Ryoma found it. He rushed over to it and back and quickly handed it to her. Tsunami took it and breathed in it. After a few more claming breaths, she stopped.

"Ahhhhh, thank goodness! Thank you very much!" She bowed deeply to Ryoma and Kaidoh. Ryoma and Kaidoh mumbled "It's nothing."

Kaidoh asked, "Do you have...asthma?" Tsunami shook her head.

"No. The disease I have is much worse than asthma. This inhaler I use is much more advanced than a regular one for the people who have asthma. If I had asthma, I wouldn't have coughed that much." Both guys looked at each other, then back at her.

"So...If you're not asthmetic, then what are you?" Ryoma asked normally. Tsunami smiled sweetly at him.

"That's a secret, but maybe someday you'll know. Thanks for your help. I'll pay you guys back somehow." She turned to Ryoma. "I'm sorry for hugging you. I was happy you were not dead. I hope you forgive me."

Ryoma answered calmly, "It's no problem."

Tsunami smiled with relief. "Thank you!" Once again, she bowed to them. "Bye-bye!" With that bye-bye, Tsunami left the guys to their own devices.

"Echizen..." Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

**So? How was it? So much mystery, even for me! Hope you guys like it. Oh, and the sports list I obviously made up. So this is pretty much the thing. They are not all going to start playing tennis. Only two or three of them. Then over the course of the year, all the girls will be joining. They will still get interactions with the guys, don't worry. But it won't be in the tennis courts until much later. I haven't decided when yet. But I am planning to stick with this story as much as possible! If you guys think I went too fast, tell me so I can fix that problem. And I will post the girl's info later. So who's with me 'till the end of the tale?**


	2. Bucchou vs Taichou

**Chapter 2!**

**Yeah! The girls will begin their classes and sports, meet nice people, meet mean people, and most of all, learn something new...as the chapters go. According to them, learning something new is rare. Oh yeah, I think I'm going to stick to the US school system since that's the one I'm most familiar with. Sorry. And they arrived during lunch so this is their 5th period.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis**

People were buzzing around the classroom during their 5th period **(A/N: For all the girls, it's their 5th period)**...Well, not really buzzing, but they were talking. With a loud thump, the door slid open! And in came in...their sensei (teacher)! The class instantly stopped talking. Following behind him, were two girls. One was short. The other was average.

"Listen! These are our new students! Ichiko and Kuriko! Please welcome them!" thundered Kushi-sensei. The two girls bowed. "Now. Introduce yourselves."

"Ichiko. Have a little sister. I hate questions. Described as a liar. Questions?" Ichiko finished in a bored tone and stroke her silver eyes at the class, daring them to ask something. Nobody wanted to ask questions. But that didn't stop them of _thinking _questions.

_'A liar? Why?'_

_'I hate how she acts so stuck up! Why not complete sentences like an intelligent person, moron?'_

_'What kind of little sister does she have?'_

_'...She seems nice...'_

"Hello. My name is Kuriko. I'm Ichiko's friend. I love to try new things and discover them too. Please take care of me." Kuriko's brown-orange hair that was sticking out of her bun came down as she ended with a bow. The thoughts about her were a little more nicer.

_'At least she didn't say she was a liar.'_

_'She doesn't seem stuck up...But she's friends with that girl...'_

_'Them being friends doesn't seem true. They totally look like opposites!'_

_'Oh gosh. Weird people again. Well, they seem like good wierd people. That's a bonus.'_

"Okay. Choose any empty seat you see you two. Then, get out your textbooks and start following." The girls nodded at Kushi-sensei and went to any available seat. Kuriko found one next to a guy with black, long hair. She was seated behind a guy with brown hair, who was seated next to a guy with red hair. _'The guys around me look weird but...' _She turned to the guy next to her. _'He totally reminds me of him...Luckily, their faces are totally different! Their hair though is a different story...'_

With Ichiko though, she was seated next to a girl with short, dyed-yellow hair. She didn't seem to openly welcome Ichiko, and Ichiko could care less. In front of her, there were two guys. One had black hair on top and brown hair on the bottom...Well, Ichiko had no idea how to describe him. So she turned her head to the next guy. He has wild brown hair and seemed to be wearing glasses... _'Damn...I got stuck with a bunch of weirdos...Then again, I always get stuck with the weirdos...'_

* * *

"Everyone! This is Kyoshiko, Tamashi, and...no one else it seems!" The sensei of the class finished weirdly. Most of the class snickered at how he finished. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "Okay girls, introduce yourselves." Kyoshiko and Tamashi stepped forward.

"I'm Tamashi. A girl of nature. Beat up an animal, expect to get beat up by me! That's it." The look on her green eyes and her purple-black-braided hair to add to the threat made the students believe she wasn't kidding around. Everyone, mostly everyone, felt a chill on their spines. And it wasn't the tempurature's fault.

_'...When did it get cold...?'_

_'I'm scared!'_

_'*sighs* Faker!'_

_'Wow...So cool!'_

Before Kyoshiko spoke, she grabbed her blue-dyed hair that was behind her ears and puffed it out. Though it did not puff out. "Kyoshiko's my name, and nothing is my game! I'm just a spectator in the sidelines. Not really a performer. Done." This introduction was confusing. People wanted to asks questions, but they do not know how to word them. So they did what everyone else would have done, kept silent out loud...In their minds, not so much.

_'I'm confused, apalled, and bewildered!'_

_'Spectator? Performer? Does she watch shows or something?'_

_'Pretty blunt...then again, they both seem blunt...'_

_'The new girls are so cool!'_

* * *

"Girls, your class. My class, your new classmates. Make them feel welcome and get to know each other. Now girls, do you have something to say to the class?" The three girls looked at each other and slowly nodded.

"I'm Sarani. I take care of my teammates, and I do the difficult work." Sarani finished quickly, yet paceable as she was playing with her long silver hair. Before anyone could think anything, Tsunami introduced herself next.

"Hallo! I'm Tsunami! I love to move! I especially love to jump! Like a bunny! But if I move too much, I get attacks. But that doesn't stop me! Please take care of me!" Tsunami's shadowy crismon hair wildly followed her as she happily bowed to the class. As they heard her carefree tone, everyone started to soften up.

_'She looks cute!'_

_'Weird. This girl reminds me of Kikumaru...But attacks? Interesting...'_

_'I love how happy she looks! I wish there were more people as happy as her.'_

_"Ugh! I hate how happy she is! Like she doesn't know about others' problems!'_

"My name is Akare, as you can see from my hair. I love drawing the structures around me. Don't be alert if you see me drawing you." Her shiny hot pink eyes stared at the class.

_'Drawing us? She thinks of us as structures?'_

_'I love her hair. It's so brilliant.'_

_'We shall compare notes someday.'_

_'Structures...rhymes with fractures...'_

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, introduce yourself. Make it brief," commanded the sensei. Sakuno nodded understandingly.

"Good evening, my name is Sakuno. I have an older sister. I'm the youngest out of the team my sister leads, but I am as powerful as them. That is all." Sakuno bowed as she finished, her long un-braided auburn hair falling from her head to in front her face.

"Sit next to Echizen. Echizen! Raise your hand!" Ryoma was woken up from his secret sleep. He lazily raised his hand. Sakuno went to him and sat down next to him, not saying a word. Everyone was apalled that she didn't say anything to THE Echizen Ryoma. Then again, she did just barely transfered.

_'Amazing...she didn't say anything to him...'_

_'She's weird.'_

_'AHHH! No one ignores MY Ryoma-sama!'_

_'*Sighs* Hope nothing goes violent...'_

* * *

"New student people. Welcome her. Don't bully her. Girl, introduce yourself." Yuka-sensei lazily said this to the class. And all the while reading a magazine.

"Ayumi. The bluntest of all. I get frustrated as fast as lightning. Careful with me." Only a few were paying attention. The rest were just minding their own business. The ones who were paying attention really had nothing to think of this pacific intro.

_'Uh-huh. What's next?'_

_'Not a sugar-coater at least.'_

_'Ah...Ah...'_

_'At least she's fast...'_

* * *

**After School (A/N: Sports start 15 minutes later after the bell rings)**

Ichiko was on a table in the courtyard, leaning back in a chair, eyes closed.

"Taichou!" Ichiko grudgingly woke up. Kyoshiko and Tsunami were walking towards her. She glared at them.

"What?" Kyoshiko was taken aback while Tsunami rolled her peachy eyes and told Ichiko why they woke her up.

"It's time for the sports! I'm taking archery and track/field. I'm also going to see if they have a flexibility club! And Kyoshiko here wants to do baseball and badmitton! What are you going to do?"

Immediately, Ichiko answered. "Nothing. Don't want to bother." Kyoshiko and Tsunami looked at each other. Neither surprised at her reply.

"Everyone! Hi." The girls stared at Akare as she walked over to them. Kyoshiko greeted her. And Tsunami excitedly asked the same question she asked Ichiko.

"What sports are you going to do? Do you know what the others are going to do too?" Akare took some time in thinking the sports the others told her awhile back.

"Well...Ayumi said she was doing soccer and ultimate frisbee. Tamashi wants to do cross country, dodgeball, and football. Sarani is thinking of rugby and fencing. Kuriko...I'm not sure yet. And I am planning to do ping-pong and skiing." Akare stopped and slowly said, "And Sakuno..." Akare witnessed Ichiko's head shot up as did the other two girls. Akare continued. "She's doing tennis and basketball." Kyoshiko, Tsunami, and Akare glanced at Ichiko to observe her next action. Ichiko looked up to Akare.

"Which is she doing first?" Ichiko exploded as she unsuccessfully tried to supress her voice. Kyoshiko shrinked back. Tsunami had a hurt look in her eyes. Only Akare was staying passively stood.

"Tennis." Ichiko jolted up, which caused her chair to smack to the ground, and sprinted to where the sport called tennis was at. Kyoshiko and Tsunami looked at Akare, wondering why she told their taichou that.

"Uh, Akare-san?" Akare turned to Kyoshiko. When Kyoshiko saw her face though, she widened her eyes. Akare had a very scared look on her face. Kyoshiko stayed silent.

* * *

"Sakuno! SAKUNO! Where are you my baby?" People all around got scared at the voice they heard screaming outside. Ichiko was aimlessly walking around, shouting Sakuno's name. A few aimless...es walks later, she arrived to the tennis courts. But her, being Ichiko, did not know that the courts were what she was looking for. So she continued shouting until she bumped into something. Knowing it was not a wall, she glared and looked up! When she looked up, she met her eyes. Far from the same color. But something in them made her feel her own eyes. She averted her gaze to his hair. She recgonized him somewhere...Oh well. Luckily, Ichiko knew how to keep her glared even if she was startled.

"What do you want? Out. Of. My. Way!" The guy did not say anything. But after a few moments, he spoke.

"Stop shouting. You are selfishly interrupting the other sports and mine as-" Ichiko interrupted the guy by grabbing the his shirt by his collar and pulling him down to her eye level. Though, Ichiko had to jump because he was waaaayyyy taller than her.

"Yeah. You said it yourself. Self. Ish. Ly. Which means, I was, and still am, aware of my actions. And guess what, I don't care!" Ichiko glared at his eyes through his glasses. He kept up with her glare. Everyone who was spectating watched the scene with shock equalling as a heavily understatement. Ichiko spoke again, "I'll tell you something. I won't kill you. Leave me alone. You won't get killed. I keep shouting. We live happily ever after. Deal?" The guy went furious. He gripped her wrist none so gently and pulled her hand away from his shirt. Ichiko was taken ashock as she found out how strong he was.

"No deal. You have no right to make those type of threats!" Ichiko also got furious and began to pull back, but he wasn't budging a bit.

"You'll pay for this! By-"

"Onee-sama!" Ichiko abruptly stopped her second threat when she heard that voice. Sakuno was standing a few yards away from them. Ichiko's eyes softened for a while, but then went back to her previous glare.

"Sakuno! Akare told me you were going to do a sport! Is that true?" The long-forgotten spectators shut their ears at her loud voice. They never knew that a little person can shout that loud. Ichiko once again tried to take back her hand. She obviously failed. "Damn guy! Can't you let go?"

"Onee-sama! Stop it!" Sakuno shouted, which caused everyone to look at her. Including Ichiko and her restrainer. "You have no right to yell at Tezuka-bucchou (captain)! He was only doing his job! You were interrupting the practice! He, as captain, has to make sure his team practices! Like you! You make sure that we're all all right even if you don't show it!" Sakuno was panting as she saw Tezuka-bucchou and Ichiko's expressions. Tezuka-bucchou stayed calm. Ichiko was the one that was feeling guilty. She let her worry of Sakuno get the best of her. Ichiko stopped fighting the Tezuka guy, and Tezuka noticed. He cautiously let her go and glanced at her as she walked toward Sakuno.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Ichiko yelled as she hugged Sakuno. Sakuno sighed and hugged her back.

"Bravo...bravisimo!" Out of nowhere, Kuriko appeared and was clapping. The spectators stared at her weirdly. She glared at them. "What? Don't you know a good scence from a unusual drama?" This time, the spectators were too scared too be confused. They clapped along. Kuriko walked towards Ichiko and Sakuno. "But seriously Ichiko, you went over the line. You threatened a guy in front of-" Ichiko put her hand on Kuriko's mouth.

"Shut up!" Ichiko yelled. Then in a soft whisper, she whispered, "I whispered the threat to him! I didn't announce it and no one knew...until now!"Ichiko yelled the last part. Both girls looked around to see everyone gossiping. Here are some of them.

"She threatened THE Tezuka!"

"No girl EVER had the guts to threaten him! Let alone TALK to him!"

"Now that you metion it, she kinda reminds me of Tezuka..."

"How so? He's stern. She's just plain mean!"

And so the gossips flew around them. As the gossiping grew louder, Tezuka glared at everyone of them. He barked, "Everyone, including the people just around, 100 laps!" No one moved. "NOW!" Everyone ran except Sakuno, Kuriko, and Ichiko. Sakuno went over to Tezuka.

"Tezuka-bucchou. I'm sorry for the scences we have caused." Sakuno bowed to him. Tezuka stared at her.

"Run the laps, and I'll let them slip by." At this declaration, Sakuno nodded and was about to follow the group of people when she was stopped. By her older sister. Ichiko looked up to him.

"Oh no you don't! You can't make my sister run la-" Ichiko felt a tap on her shoulder. "What?" Kuriko pointed to the direction Sakuno was running. Ichiko yelled after her, "Hey! Come back!" The three looked as Sakuno caught up to the group of people. Ichiko turned back to Tezuka raising an eyebrow.

"You don't expect me to run with them right?" Ichiko asked in an angry voice. Kuriko rolled her eyes and pulled Ichiko along. "Hey! Let go! Don't expect me to be ordered around! Not you either!" As Ichiko was pulled along, she averted her gaze to Tezuka. "Listen...This isn't the end! I'll be back!" All Tezuka did was stare after her.

* * *

As everyone were running the laps, they started to make short, hardly called, conversations. The regulars were at the front of course. The spectators were struggling and at the back.

"That girl was weird! Don't you think so too Oishi?" Kikumaru asked as he jogged along with his partner.

"Eiji!" Oishi said in a disapproving voice. "It's impolite to call someone weird." Inui caught up with them.

"She's from the new girls that just transferred. They act too...strange." Fuji, who was next to Inui and Ryoma, spoke a true statement.

"Saa...they seem very unusual for a normal person. Making threats and shouting I mean." They nodded.

"But, I don't think it's wise to judge them based on off of one person. They all seem different," Kawamura stated as he ran next to Inui. And this time, everyone thought about it.

"Kawamura-senpai's right! Even if one of them was confusing, that doesn't mean the rest are." Momoshiro came running beside them.

"What are you talking about Momoshiro?" Oishi asked in response to Momoshiro's statement.

"Two of the new people are in my 5th period class. One of them who has blue hair, claimed to be a 'spectator' and not a 'performer'. The other girl threatened to beat up people who beat up animals..." Fuji opened his eyes in interest.

"Did they really say that?" Kaidoh, who appeared next to Ryoma, answered his question.

"Fshh. They did. I have the same class with Momoshiro in 5th period, unfortunately. I heard what they said." Momo turned his head to Kaidoh and yelled at him.

"What did you say viper? You wanna fi-"

"Momo-senpai! Look out!" Ryoma interrupted and warned. But it was too late. When Momoshiro looked at what Ryoma was warning, he had already bumped into the warning. Which was, an innocent tree. Kaidoh smirked as Momoshiro fainted.

"Good luck!" Kaidoh yelled. Everyone left Momoshiro behind. Not because they were cruel and heartless. But because they had laps to finish.

Kikumaru turned to Ryoma. "Hey ochibi (little guy)! What do you think about the new people?" Ryoma faced the ground and looked up. The regulars, minus Momoshiro of course, waited in anticipation for his answer. His answer was not what they were expecting although some did see it coming.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

**Chapter 2 finished! Finally! Don't worry people. The regulars will get more screentime and more stuff is going to happen as time goes on. I don't think I'm forgetting anything. If you guys are confused, tell me so I can clear things up. Well, ja ne!**


	3. Joining

**Chapter 3 will be about the other girls.**

**Obstacles...later in the plot! Tsunami and the others go to the sports they chose! What will they do? Who knows. Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis**

"Oh no! I'm late!" Tsunami shouted after their taichou left. "I'm sorry Kyoko (Kyoshiko), Akako (Akare)! I need to go to the archery thingy! Ah! The track! Flexibility! Archery first! Bye-bye!" Tsunami left before Kyoshiko could say a word.

"Tsunami-san doesn't change at all," Kyoshiko said and sighed as she went to look for the badmitton team. Akare was left alone. She sighed.

"Well...I guess I'll go to the ping-pong sport. I don't even know what it is, but it sounds easy." Akare strolled the opposite way of Kyoshiko but the same way as Tsunami though different locations.

* * *

"Okay people! I'm Gishi Haruko, your coach for the archery team! Do any of you know what archery is?" Gishi-sensei bellowed. Most people stayed silent. Gishi-sensei shook her head. Every year, people come to this sport because the name sounds "easy". They have no idea what archery really is. It's not just about shooting the arrows. But Tsunami, who barely arrived, heard her question and excitedly told her.

"The...skill that needs bow and arrows to hit bull's eye!" Gishi-sensei, with interest, turned toward Tsunami and nodded. A person who knew about archery is here, well the basics? She knows that the people who really know about archery don't join _because _they know about the game. But the people who have absolutely no clue or think if it's just about shooting arrows will join because there's nothing else. But this girl...

"Yes, those are the basics...Well, the very simple image. There are many types of bows, arrows, strings, etc. We Japanese teach Kyudo. Though I call it archery because I like how so many pronounciations can bloom because of that word. But they do have their differences, not much but few...I guess I should start to call it Kyudo to not confuse people..." Gishi-sensei said thoughtively. Tsunami blanched. She only knew archery! What was she going to do?!

"...Or maybe...we could practice both ways...Never mind. We'll stick with Kyudo!" Tsuanmi looked sad. The sensei noticed this. "Don't worry! It's the same concept. Just...different equipment." Now the students were confused. Were they the same thing or not?! Probably are. Then again, she did have the tendecy to confuse people even if she was an expert at that thing. _'She has to be remined..,' _the students thought. Oh well, more studying for them.

Tsunami, either way, was very excited. She was going to learn more than just shooting randomly. Tsunami turned to the side.

"Hey, little guy! How do you feel about archery?" The guy turned to her and stayed silent. Tsunami stared at him. "I'm talking to you. Talk back!" Another person came up to them.

"Hey girl. Do not talk to people that way. It's rude!" She flipped back her hair as she finished. Tsunami this time, stared at her.

"It's even more rude for a person to ignore someone. Especially when that someone is talking to that person! I like to talk to everybody! I like to receive responses. Is that being rude?" By then, everyone was listening to what was being conveyed. Why? Because someone just countered one of the popular girls's response. The popular girl pondered on what the other girl said. She did have a point.

"Well...it looks like you have a point. But that's not how you ask for a response," she stated. Tsunami blinked.

"Really?! Then how?" The girl came up to Tsunami and put her arm around her shoulders.

"I'll show you. I'm Kyoko Rue by the way. You?" Tsunami grinned at her.

"I tremble through the oceans, swifting in great, big motions. Cleaning the viles of the path I take, Tsunami comes as a big, bad rake!" Cricket noises. She reminded them of someone but who? Oh well. So Rue and Tsunami chatted for a while until Gishi-sensei got their attention. But before that, someone was watching them. Someone who always wanted to be Kyoko Rue's friend, who did almost everything she could think of to get her attention. A girl who appeared out of nowhere became firnds with her in less than 5 minutes. _'Tsunami... Prepare to meet the metal wall who will stop you in your tracks!'_

* * *

"Fencing...Fencing...Ah ha! Found it!" Sarani stopped at a door that said 'Fencing'. She opened the door and went in. She didn't have time to look around as a tall guy came to her rapidly.

"Are you here for the fencing club?" he asked curiously. Sarani wanted to roll her eyes. If she wasn't, why would she be in here? Instead, Sarani nodded.

"Coach! We have a new member! Wait right here!" The guy left and jogged in his weird uniform towards a seemingly older man. The older man came toward her. The guy stayed behind.

"Hello. I'm Juri-sensei. Have you done fencing before?" he asked. She thought about it and nodded.

"Quite. I've played before, but I did not do the stances. I just thrust the...sword..." Juri-sensei nodded at her response.

"Okay. Well start you with the beginners, and you'll be under the captain and be his partner to get you started. You've seen him, right? He's the guy that came to you." Juri-sensei pointed to the guy who was talking and showing another girl a stance. "Now, go to that room to change. There should be a spare uniform. Get dressed and go to the captain."

Sarani nodded and left to the room. She came out dressed in the white uniform, black mask. She did not know how to put it on, but luckily, there were instructions in the dressing room so she just followed them. But as she was walking clumsily toward the captain, she tripped. Her fall was heard throughout the room. Everyone turned their heads to her. The captain hurried to her.

"Are you okay?! Here. Let me help you." He helped her up.

"Sarani." The captain huhed. Sarani continued. "My name is Sarani." The captain nodded.

"Well I'm Kyudo Kouji. Nice to meet you Sarani-san...Er, is that your first or last-" Sarani interrupted.

"Both. I don't like my last name." Kouji did not bother to ask. He just nodded again. "Well come along Sarani-san. I'll teach you the basics." The two walked off. Along the way, Sarani felt tension in the air. High tension. She ignored it.

* * *

Tamashi got ready in running stance. Before, she unbraided her hair and tied it in a high ponytail. Tamashi was wearing running clothes because she was trying out for cross-country running! She was so excited! She loved to run, and she has always wanted to know how fast she was against others. Especially the ones who loved running as much as she does. She stopped thinking and focused on the...gun thingy.

"Ready. Marks. Set. GO!" The guy shouted and fired. Everyone sprinted to their marks. This one girl was up front. Another was second. _'Hm...The one at front is Lucia, and...the second one is Matsuri. I don't know who's the third or fourth, but I'm the fifth...I need to speed up.' _Finishing that thought, Tamashi quickened her pace. She went past the fourth girl and was on par with the third girl. Tamashi turned to her.

"Hey, girl."

The girl looked over. "Me?" she asked. Tamashi nodded. The girl asked, "Why?" Tamashi smirked.

"I'm going to pass you. Bye!" And that said, Tamashi passed her. For the rest of the run, Tamashi stayed in 3rd. She tried to pass Matsuri, but Matsuri proved to be too fast for her. The coach called them all over.

"You girls are one of the best recruits I've ever had. I want you all to join my team compete against other schools. If you're up to the challenge, stay with me! If you're not, please leave!" No one moved, no one left. Everyone stayed. And finally, everyone glanced at everyone.

"Girls, you guys will be allies and at the same time, rivals, enemies or whatever they're called!" the coach thundered dramatically. Thunder appeared as background. The girls looked up. The skies were clear. _'...What a weird guy...' _

Tamashi turned to Matsuri. "Hey Matsuri! How do you run fast?" Matsuri turned to her and shook her head.

"A secret. Rivals, remember?" Matsuri walked off since the coach was done talking. Tamashi glared at her back. _'Allies too. But we'll see about that!'_

* * *

"Hello? Ping-pong people- Ahhh!" Akare ducked as a ball went pass her. Two people hurried to her. They both crouched down beside her.

"Ako! Be more careful on how much power and force you use!"

"I'm sorry onii-sama (older brother)! I thought I was using the correct way of the force or whatever you call it. Girl! Are you okay?"

Akare slowly looked up. A guy and a girl were staring at her. She stared at them. They stared back. Akare nodded.

"I am. You guys must be the ping-pong people." As soon as Akare finished, they laughed. The girl, who was named Ako, stopped laughing first.

"Ping-pong people? You're a funny girl! Here you'll learn about ping-pong, yes. But we are not called ping-pong people. The correct term is a ping-pong player. Understand?" Ako said and asked. Akare nodded.

"The basics? Will I be taught the basics? Do you guys have more players?" This time Ako's onii-sama answered her.

"Of course you'll be taught the basics! We do have more players. See the other rooms?" Ako's onii-sama gestured to a room on the left and the right. Akare glanced around and nodded. "Well, the room you're in right now is the main room. One of the many rooms in the ping-pong club room. The players are practicing right now. We'll get you started by the basics. The rest, you have to be determined to learn by yourself. Understood?" Once again, Akare nodded. All of them stood up.

"My name is Fujikaze Ako. This guy is my older brother, Jin and also the vice-president of the ping-pong club."

"So you guys are a club? And not a sport?" Akare asked. It's not that she's stupid or anything. She was just a newbie in this whole ordeal.

"Both," Jin replied. "A sport we compete in. A club to relax. You'll find out more along the way."

"Fine by me."

* * *

"Not bad new girl. You just need the correct movements and the grip. You grip the racket too tight. Badmitton is not about power but about control. Similar to tennis but less...Well, have you done tennis before?" Kyoshiko's coach asked her. Kyoshiko pondered. Has she heard that name somewhere? To avoid attention, because it seemed that everyone was interested in 'tennis' enough to turn around and pay their attention to her, she shook her head and responded.

"I have not. I just go by what my body feels more comfortable in." Her coach nodded understandingly.

"I understand. You might be an average player if you stay the way you are now. But you might be even better if you follow the stances correctly..." Kyoshiko grimaced at what her coach just stated. The last thing she wanted was people seeing her, observing her just because she was good. Kyoshiko wanted to stay the way she was, an average player. But...Kyoshiko turned to her coach. _'She looks so hopeful...but...If I...' _

"Um..." Kyoshiko paused a bit to recall her coach's name. "Coach Taichi. I'll think about the proposition you made." Seeing her coach's eyes glowing with hope made Kyoshiko smile. _'I'm so glad I didn't say no...Now...'_

"Thank you Kyoshiko. Who knows. You may even beat my players if you try." Hardly anyone heard what she declared. But the few who did glared at Kyoshiko. The glare that toped as the most intense was from the "King of Badmitton". Of course, he really should not have anything to worry about. He shouldn't even pay attention to them talking. Yet he knew, that at the bottom of his soul, that he should becareful and not underestimate the new girl. He knows that anyone with a rank similar to his have all felt this feeling but were too proud to admit it. They payed for the price when that person beat them. When he was done thinking, he walked to the girl and his coach.

"Taichi-sensei. Allow me to help you with her. I'll show her some stances and adjust her grip comfortably and correctly." Coach Taichi beamed at him.

"Thank you Asahi! Always the first one to volunteer! I'm so glad to have a king like you! Well, I'll leave Kyoshiko in your good hands Asahi. And Kyoshiko, listen to what he says. He knows what he's doing." With that last sentence, Taichi-sensei walked off. Asahi turned to her. He gave her his best smile.

"Hello Kyoshiko-san. I'm Asahi Sakuya-"

"Why did you lie to her?" Kyoshiko interrupted his introduction. Taken aback, Asahi widened his eyes. In no time he returned them to normal.

"I have no idea-"

"That's what they all say. Don't lie. It's pathetic." Kyoshiko leered. She turned back to her movements. "Please leave. I don't want to see how easily you lie to a good person like Coach Taichi." Asahi remained dumbfounded. _'So this is what they meant when the students said the new girls were...unusual. Kyoshiko...I'll win...Watch!' _Asahi walked off in the opposite direction. Kyoshiko stared him off.

"So I was right. A guess. A very good guess. But correct," she mumbled as she practiced. _'She doesn't deserve a player like him...!'_

* * *

"In reality, I have no idea how to show you the grips in format correctly. So I'll leave that part to Assistant Coach Saori. What I'll be teaching you though are the poses and throws. How many of you have played Ultimate Frisbee before?" A handful raised their hands. The coach did a quick count. He nodded to himself. "Okay. Now how many of you know the rules?" Only a few raised their hands. Soon after, he changed the subject. "Everyone! Get a frisbee and line up! Each of you take turns!"

And so one-by-one, each person showed their throwing skills. And each time, the coach would correct them on things needed to be corrected. Very soon, if you call 30 minutes later soon, it was Ayumi's turn. That's right. The bluntest and unbalanced of all joined Ultimate Frisbee. Go figure. All Ayumi knew how to do was position her legs. She gripped the frisbee the way she thought it felt like and threw it.

"Hmm...Your posture is okay, but lessen the grip on the frisbee. Arch your thumb on top of the frisbee. Keep practicing! Next!" Ayumi went back in line. _'So my grip is too tight? And my thumb is in the wrong place? At least I had something correct.' _Preoccupied with her thoughts, she did not notice someone trying to get her attention.

"Um...um...Will you teach me?" a girl shyly asked. Only then did Ayumi pay attention to her.

"What? I wasn't paying attention obviously, so can you repeat that." Statement, not question.

Discouraged, the girl mumbled the words again, "Can you teach me?! Please?!" The girl bowed at the last part. Ayumi stared blankly at her.

"Why me? Others are better. Why not ask them?" Ayumi stated coldly. The poor shy girl just fumbled with her clothes.

"Because...You looked like a nice person..." This revealment shocked Ayumi. Nice? Her? Yeah, but that's only because she acts that way. She never realized that she was looking nice. Ayumi thought she had her serious face. Her mean face. Or was this girl just...nevermind...

"Just because I look nice doesn't mean I'm nice. Ask someone else. Don't bother me. I have my own practice." With that, Ayumi turned away from the other girl. The girl was left to sulk dissapointingly. She thought for sure that she would teach her, but she was dead wrong. What was she going to do? Meanwhile, Ayumi thought about how she should practice. _'Maybe I could see if someone from the captains' teams also joined...' _

With that practice, the day ends.

* * *

**So? I 'm proud of myself. I never knew I could type this much. I'm so glad I have two followers! It means that poeple are reding my story and giving it a chance! I'm happy! Anyway, don't worry. The two teams will meet each other. Seperately, but they will meet. Am I forgetting something...? The continuation of the second chapter will be in the fourth chapter! Well, that's all! Bye!**


	4. Tenu and Soulmate?

**Chapter 4! First chapter 4 I ever wrote! **

**Ichiko and Kuriko end up going with Sakuno to tennis!...Or is it even going to be called tennis? I'll leave you to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis**

After who knows how long, the three girls finished their laps. They stopped in front of the boys' tennis courts. Instantly after they finshed, Ichiko tried to convince, more like force, Sakuno into not going to the tennis thing. Predictably, Sakuno refused.

"Sakuno! As taichou I command you to not join te...Was it tenki? Tetris? Oh well. I'll call it tenu! As I was saying, I command you not to join tenu!" Ichiko shouted. Sakuno and Kuriko sighed. This was never going to end. Sakuno had absolutely no idea how to keep her sister from bothering her. She looked over to Kuriko. Kuriko also seemed to be in deep thought. Suddenly, Kuriko widened her eyes. She had an idea. Kuriko glanced at Sakuno and gave her a wink.

"Hey Ichiko. You know how stubborn Sakuno can be even if she's quiet. So instead of arguing with her, why don't you join her?" Kuriko stated. Both sisters abruptly fixed their glances at her. Ichiko, a sport? Impossible. After that accident, she will never agree-

"All right. Sounds fine to me." Today was the day Kuriko and Sakuno became shocked. Ichiko smirked at their faces. "Not! I'll never join a sport! NE-VER!" Kuri and Saku stared at each other. They didn't see that trick coming, but they were supposed to see it coming...Ichiko remains as a liar...

Kuriko sighed, "Why not? That accident was a long time ago-" Ichiko glared deathly at her. Kuriko immediately became silent. Sakuno stared at them. Not wanting to face her sister's face, Sakuno walked back to the girls' courts. Ichiko did not bother to stop her.

"Kuriko. Leave." Kuriko wanted to say something to her. But she knew nothing would get her out of her trance. So she did as she was told. She left. Ichiko turned foward so that her back was facing the boys' courts. And that's where she stayed for a long time.

* * *

"Um...Oishi-senpai?" Horio nervously called for Oishi's attention. Oishi jogged towards him, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"What, Horio?"

While pointing, Horio stuttered, "O-over there! T-that girl that yelled at...Tezuka-bucchou h-h-has been standing there all this time!" Oishi turned toward the direction of Horio's finger. Sure enough, the bold girl was standing there with her back faced to them.

"You're right...Don't worry. We'll take care of it. Go back to your job," Oishi said politely, but firmly. Horio nodded collectively and left. Again, Oishi turned towards the girl. _'...I wonder why she has been standing there...' _Oishi ran over to Tezuka.

"Tezuka! That girl..." Tezuka, who was observing the players, did not even turn to meet Oishi, who was behind him or see the girl he knew has been standing there.

"Leave her. She's not disturbing anyone this time," Tezuka replied. Oishi eyed him with a heavy, in a good way, stare.

"Tezuka...What did she say to you?" This question was asked cautiously. Tezuka didn't reply. Oishi left. He knew Tezuka did not like answering things he was thinking about.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kawamura and Kaidoh were having a match. Even though they were in the middle of a match, on the switches, they kept glancing toward The Girl. Why "The Girl"? Because she's the first girl in history to stand up to Tezuka...THE Tezuka. All the other girls would have shrinked down and stammered. Then mutter sorry, then run away. What does "The Girl" do? Grab his shirt, pull him down, and whisper a threat- *Gasp* That's right! This girl even threatened him! Well, that's what the other girl said. Though that idea doesn't seem far off either. The question...What did The Girl threaten to Tezuka?

"Kawamura-senpai (upperclassman)?" Kaidoh started. Kawamura turned to him, smiling like always.

"What is it Kaidoh?" Kaidoh just pointed. Kawamura looked to where he pointed. The Girl. Oh how the girl got everyone's attention. She's going to be popular just by this event. And she barely came to the school!

Kawamura continued, "I know. That girl really is something to talk to Tezuka like that. I wonder why she did that?"

Kaidoh nodded and commented, "Yes. And I thought I had an angry vibe. Mine is nothing like her's." Suddenly, Fuji strolled over and Kikumaru bounced all the way.

"Taka-san. You have a match with me now. Kaidoh you have Kikumaru. We're switching," Fuji explained as to why they came over. When Fuji found out that they weren't listening, he looked at them strangely, looked over the direction they were looking at, glanced at the thing, and looked at the thing. Only it was a person. That girl again? She has been standing there ever since the show. How could she stand so still for an hour or something? Even he has trouble doing that.

Kikumaru went over to his side. "Whatcha looking at, nya?!" Kikumaru didn't get a response. So like Fuji before, he looked at the direction...everyone was staring at. At first he didn't recognize the girl because her back was to them. Then something clicked in. The weird girl. As a friendly person, Kikumaru sprinted to her. The others didn't notice until they saw Kikumaru over there.

* * *

"BOO!" Kikumaru suddenly appeared in front of the girl's face. The girl's gaze did not falter one bit. She did, however, glare at him.

"Out of my face. You're too close." Her tone was stonily cold. Her eyes pierced his, literally. Kikumaru visibly flinched. Yikes, this girl had the same tone as Tezuka! No wonder the people around were comparing them. But...something's different...

"Hey! Why are you standing here, nya?" She stared at him boredly. Kikumaru decided to be brave, so he met her gaze head on.

She ignored his question. Instead, asked him, "So you're saying that I can't stand wherever I want?" Kikumaru did not know what to say. So like most of the human population, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"A-ah...Yes? I mean no...um..." Okay, maybe not really said...but stammered. She shook her head. He reminded her of Tsunami but less cheery. Maybe...

"Look guy. I'll make a deal with you. I'll introduce you to a girl as energetic as you, you leave me alone. Deal?" Kikumaru stared at her contemplating on what she meant. He didn't have to think for a minute when Oishi came over.

"Eiji! What are you doing here?! You have to have you match with Kaidoh..." Oishi paused abruptly when he felt a cold gaze onto him. The girl Kikumaru was talking to was staring at him coldly. _'Tezuka...No! Colder...' _

"Um miss-" Oishi started but got interrupted.

"Ichiko. I hate when people call me that." Unbeknownst to her, that sentence can go both ways. "That" in that sentence could mean 'miss' and also 'Ichiko'. But fortunately, Oishi knew which one to call her by.

"Um, okay Ichiko-sa-"

"Not 'san' either," Ichiko interrupted again. Oishi gave her nervous laugh and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry...but I don't feel comfor-"

"Too bad. Deal with it." Man, this girl has the perfect skill of interrupting. Oishi sighed. What was he-

"Oishi. Kikumaru. Return to your matches. Now!" Neither of them argued. They both ran back to heir respective places. They knew not to mess with Tezuka. Tezuka turned to Ichiko, but Ichiko was long gone. So Tezuka returned to the courts.

* * *

Ichiko walked away, yes. But not because she was running away, oh no. She walked to the direction Sakuno strolled off to check on her. _'Danm! I should have been more stricter, more stener! Colder! I don't want to-...' _Though Ichiko knew that everyone would be on Sakuno's side. From Kei-taichou to Samako to the other teams. _'No...What do I do?!...' _On the way, Ichiko heard someone irelevant talking with another irelevant person...with more irelevant people. Their conversation:

"Jay! Join us! Please! We need more people!"

"No Kari. I'm not going to join. I'll beat you guys into not me joining!"

"Dude I'm sorry, but you already have the whole team into wanting you to join."

"YEAH!"

"W-what should I do? Do you have any ideas Kyo?"

"Well Jay. The only advice I have to offer is this: If you can't beat them, join them."

"You're right! If they all want me to join, then I should. I mean, with all of them against me, how can I beat them into me not joining them? All right! I'll join you guys!" With that the irelevant people left.

_'Hm...If you can't beat them, join them, right?...I should try that...'_ And with that, Ichiko started her walk again. On the other hand, the irelevant people went behind a building.

"Okay, girl. We did what you asked. Now, where is our payment?" The leader Jay asked. Out of nowhere, Kuriko appeared. She went to each of the members and handed them some yen.

"I appreciate you guys doing this for me. Thanks." The members nodded collectively. If she had just asked the members, the members would have agreed anyway. But she metioned money first. Who would refuse? Besides, the task was very simple.

"Don't worry Kuriko-san. Oh yeah, what's that girl's name again?"

"Ichiko. Well you guys are dismissed." The members wanted to ask more questions obviously, but Kuriko did not look to be in the mood to answer them. So they left, and Kuriko thought to herself. _'Knew it. Ichiko was definetly going to fall for that unintelligent conversation. I knew that the best way for Ichiko to accept her sister's decision was for them to join! Though, I had to make the conversation very simple. So I hired people. They did a good job. Now, to go back to the club.' _

Kuriko knew a shortcut. So she took it and reached there before Ichiko did. Of course, when she arrived, she was immediately questioned by Sakuno.

"Kuriko-san! Where did you wander off to?" Kuriko gave her a wink.

"I just had to see someone passing through." Sakuno was confused by the answer. Kuriko knew she was confused. She wanted the answer to be confusing. If Ichiko ever found out she set up that scenario...Chisdosmio... And who to come but the taichou herself. She sauntered up to the desk thingy where another irelevant person was sitting. Man, a lot of irelevant people are appearing...What an irelevant world!

"Listen! I want to join! How do I join?!" Ichiko rudely demanded. The irelevant girl looked up to her. She just stared at her.

"Come to practice everyday. Get better. Simple. If you want harder, apply for the position of a captain or vice captain. You don't have to be good. Just someone that can lead a group of girls." Ichiko raised an eyebrow at that girl.

"Do you know who I am? Why are you giving me this information?"

The girl sitting down sighed. "I tell this to everybody. You're not special. Now if you want to join, start practicing." Ichiko twitched. No ordered her around-

"Ichiko! You came?! A miracle!" Ichiko felt Kuriko coming to her, so she turned. Not only was she met with Kuriko but with Sakuno also.

"Kuriko...Sakuno..." Kuriko was grinning at her while Sakuno allowed a small smile.

"Onee-sama, are you here to-

"No Sakuno. I'm here...to look out for you." Somewhere, not on their conciousness but somewhere, they felt that to be a lie. _'Luckily, they did not hear what I was talking about with that irelevant girl...And I'm known as a liar too so, all's good.' _Kuriko stared at Ichiko and vice versa.

"Well...Since your here Ichiko, why don't you join us? Sakuno and I were practicing over there." Kuriko pointed to a group of girls in the corner.

Against some of her morals, Ichiko struggled to say 'okay'. So instead, she said 'fine'. With that, the three girls practiced and learned the basics of the game tennis.

* * *

Sun is setting, clubs are done. Everyone home! As Ayumi walked toward the girls' tennis courts to pick up Sakuno, she met up with Akare and Tsunami. Ayumi informed them of her destination, and they decided to go with her. And along the way, they would look for ther beloved taichou.

On the other side of the school, out came Tamashi and Sarani. Both were silent along the walk. Suddenly, Tamashi's watch beeped. Tamashi pressed a button.

"What's happening Ayumi-san?" Tamashi put her arm in the middle of her and Sarani, so they could both hear.

"Me, Akare, and Tsunami are going to pick up Sakuno at the tennis courts. Do you know where they are?" Before Tamashi could answer, Sarani did.

"I do. We'll be there." Ayumi went off. Tamashi looked at Sarani. Sarani did not need to see her fsce to know what she was asking. "Don't worry Tamashi. I really do know. Let's go." Tamashi trusted Sarani-san because she has proven herself before. And because she was older.

With Ayumi, Tsunami, and Akare, they were arriving at the courts when in their way came Kyoshiko.

"Oh hey guys! Where are you going?"

"Pick up Sakuno," all three answered simutaneously. Kyoshiko just stared at them, then she nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." So now all four resumed their walk toward the courts. They arrived, but in front of the guys' courts. Of course, barely being their for the first time, only Ayumi knew these were not the correct courts.

"Guys. These are not-"

"Ah! Minna-san (everyone)!" Sarani exclaimed as she and Tamashi walked over to the other girls. The girls all greeted each other. Then, Tsunami turned to the courts and saw nine people inside. One was talking while the others were around him listening. Tsunami was a curious being. She was wondering what they are talking about. Hey! Maybe they know where Sakuno is! So Tsunami went to them. The others noticed this.

"Tsunami! Wait! They don't-"

"Hi! I'm Tsunami! What are you guys talking about? Have you seen a girl named Sakuno? She has auburn hair that's in a pony- Wait! She might have changed her hairstyle! Never mind about her description! So...Have you seen her?"

The regulars were startled. Who wouldn't be when this random girl just came and asked a bunch of questions. Some they don't have the answers to.

"Um...Miss? You're kind of interrupting-"

"*GASP* I'm so sorry! I never knew how much trouble I was giving you guys! Please forgive me!" All that shouting was making Tsunami cough, again. Very hard too. The way she talked and her coughing reminded Ryoma and Kaidoh who she was. The asthmetic girl. In the blink of an eye, her friends were right beside her. The girl with long red hair had something in her hand and put it in the mouth of the coughing girl while the other girls helped steady her. After a few moments, the coughing girl with the unique hair stopped coughing. The regulars did not need to do anything because the girls took care of it with ease. They all stood up and bowed.

"We're sorry for our teammate interrupting you guys," the girl with silver hair said this. To be honest, most of the guys were surprised that a person with that kind of hair existed. They mean, they know that they have seen people with that kind of hair but on her...it looked...dazzling. Oishi shook his head.

"Don't worry. We were actually going to be finished in a few minutes. That was what I was trying to say. So it's not a really big deal." At this, Sarani got mad. Not at the half hair guy. But at Tsunami.

"Tsunami! How could you do this?! Again?! I've told you time to time to-"

"Sarani! What are you guys doing here?!" Who else interrupted her but Ichiko. Ichiko was walking beside Sakuno and Kuriko from the other side of the courts. Everyone stared at them. Everyone.

"Taichou? What were you doing over there?" Kyoshiko asked in complete bewilderment. The rest of the girls stared at her asking the same thing. Ichiko smirked.

"Looking out for Sakuno, of course, while she plays her sport," Ichiko declared. Tsunami fainted. Akare stoned in place. Sarani stopped breathing. Tamashi closed her eyes. Ayumi shook her head rapidly. And Kyoshiko took in deep breaths. Their taichou...allowing Sakuno to do a sport?! How fast the end of this world came, huh? While this scenario happened, the regulars had different reactions, but the same thought. _'...What happened?' _Only some thought this: _'Are they all right?' _

Kuriko broke the shocking silence. "Why are you guys all surprised? Ichiko has _always _supported Sakuno. This time is no different." All the girls, including Sakuno and Ichiko, excluding Tsunami, turned their gazes on her. What? Did she finally went crazy?!...Not that she was crazy before. Silence followed. Ichiko sighed and looked around to see where they were situated. The first person she saw was the guy that reminded her of Tsunami.

"Tsu-na-mi! I found your soulmate!" Ichiko cheerfully sang. What was wrong with this world?! Does this world makes everyone insane?! Tsunami instantly woke up.

"Really?! Where?! Where?!" Ichiko nodded approvingly at Tsunami's estatic tone. She pointed at the guy. Tsunami got up and walked to him. Kikumaru was startled, he stepped behind a little. Tsunami blinked and kept staring at him. Kikumaru kept on getting more nervous.

Then suddenly, Tsunami bursted, "HI! I'm Tsunami! What's your name?!"

Kikumaru swallowed, "K-kikumaru Eiji! N-nice to meet you Tsunami-chan..." He trailed off. Tsunami looked at him confusedly. Then she shook her head.

"Sorry Taichou. He's not my type. He's not cheery at all! All he's doing is stammering! Let's go!" Everyone's stares were on her. She looked at them. "What?" she asked. Ayumi shook her head.

"Nothing. Except that you should not say stuff like that in front of others that are not us." Now she was being stared at.

"So you're saying that you guys..." Kawamura started but couldn't finish. Ayumi turned to retort to him. But when she did, she saw him. The most beautiful guy she has ever seen. She ran to him and stopped in front of him. Kawamura, much like Kikumaru, was startled into taking a step back.

"Did you know...that you're beautiful?" Ayumi asked with awe. Kawamura was not expecting this one bit. He blushed very hard. This was the first time anyone has told him that.

"Uh-uh-um...thank you?" Kawamura was at a loss of words. Ayumi didn't seem to mind though. She just kept beaming at him.

"You're welcome!" She went back to her friends. They were whispering to each other. Why? They were talking about the guy scribbling stuff down and that has glasses. This is their conversation:

"Who's that?! What is he doing?!" Tamashi asked with urgency.

"I don't know! But I think he's-" Sarani started.

"-writing stuff about us!" Kuriko finished.

"O-or maybe," Sakuno started as she strongly approved of talking bad of someone, "he's just-"

"No way Sakuno! Even I know he's not just writing!" Kyoshiko stated and interrupted.

"I know why he's writing stuff about us! The guy that is surrounded-"

"NO!" Everyone wholeheartedly disagreed with what Ichiko said. Ayumi, who barely came, also had things to say.

"Not him! If it was, that little guy with the cap and same hair as I would not be staring at us without writing anything down." Now the girls turned to Ryoma, who was just staring at them. Now wondering why they are staring at him. Akare sighed.

"Look. How about we just-"

"Great idea! We'll leave!" Ichiko loudly declared. Stares sent her way.

Momoshiro, who was oblivious of the conversations, as in he didn't know what they were talking about, asked, "Um... Why are you guys going to leave?"

Tsunami huffed. Even if she is the most happy one, her patience was wearing thin. "Well can't we?! Isn't this a free country?!"

"Um, that's America...It doesn't really apply to Japan-"

"Does the country really matter?! Isn't this a free world?!" Ichiko countered. The guys did not know how to respond.

"...Not really...You see-" Momoshiro started, but Kuriko interrupted.

"Whatever. It might as well apply to us because..." Kuriko stopped abruptly. If she had said anymore...Nevermind...

"Because? Please continue," Fuji said with curiousity. His smile never fading. Kuriko glared at him. _'He's...dangerous! I have to be careful around him...And the others as well! Oh why?!' _

Stressing a smile, Kuriko stammered, "I-it's really nothing...Just...my private thoughts." Fuji smiled even wider if that was even possible considering he was already smiling very fully.

"Really? Is that so?" He asked...softly. _'What the heck?! A guy has a soft voice that soft?! No lo puedo creer (I can't believe it)!'_

"Yeah! It really is so!" Kyoshiko hurriedly answered for Kuriko. Kuriko sighed, relieved that she was spared that task. Tamashi couldn't take it anymore. They had to get out of here! But first...Nevermind. They had to get out.

"Well..." Tamashi started, and the girls instantly knew were this was going. Slowly, they started to walk out of the courts. All of them. Except Sakuno, who was being dragged. "It was nice knowing you guys and all that but...our friends are waiting so...BYE!" Immediately after she said the last word, they sprinted out as fast as they could. Everyone blinked a few times.

"They're fast...fsshh," Kaidoh commented. Inui nodded, writing down more things.

"And interesting too...They gave me a bunch of information just by being here. And the first person they were talking about was obviously me," Inui calmly stated as if he were talking about the weather. Ryoma pulled his cap over his eyes.

"Mada mada dane. They are probably foreigners. They also look and talk that way. They truly seemed new to the surroundings. Would you act that way if you have lived in Japan before?" Everyone stared at Ryoma. What he just declared was true. But how did he-

"That's enough for today. Practice is over. Regulars are dimissed!" Tezuka barked. The regulars nodded and left the courts. Tezuka stayed there for a while. The regulars thought it was something about tennis or along those lines. What they didn't know and would never know is that like the rest of them, he was thinking about the new people. _'Kill me? How would you have completed that without getting caught?'_

* * *

**Finally! Longest chapter I've ever written! Guess what? Another follower! Yes! 3 of them! I'm sooo happy! I hope I did well in this chapter. I had fun writing this if I might say. Well, I guess this is it before school. Oh well. Let's _hade ni ikuze! _with chapter 5! If I forgot something, tell me. I felt that I did...**


	5. Girls into the Scenes!

**Chapter 5! I was sad that I didn't get another follower...until I looked today! And...I got a review! I was so shocked that I froze. My very angry mood diminished immediately! I was so...! Nevermind...it passed...**

**The girls, their classmates, and jealousy? Why? Well, find out. A few more chapters and the story gets exciting, emotional, and the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis**

"Listen class. The assignment I just described will be done in partners!" the sensei enthusiastically bursted out. At the news, most people cheered. Although, a few were devastated. They were never fond of having someone working with them. And they never will. And of course, there were those who had no idea what was going on. Ichiko was one of them. Since this was the first period, it was natural for her to sleep. In fact, she barely woke up to hear the word 'partners'. _'I'll just team up with Kuriko-Wait...she doesn't have this class with me. *Sighs* What to do...'_

"But..." the sensei paused dramatically. Of course, the class groaned. This always happened. "I will be the one choosing your partners." More groans and whines of 'what' and 'why' rang throughtout the room. Ichiko was surprised. In their world, they could not complain or whine a syllable, they would be punished severly. Not that Ichiko followed that rule. To her, the punishment was training. _'Babies! I had to-'_

"I will now announce your partners!" the sensei got a list out. "Okay you guys will have team numbers. Team number 1: Kyuti Hariko, Goushi Mitsukuni." Hariko nodded on the outside, but on the inside... _'No! I wanted to be with Tezuka! Not Goushi. I've been keeping up the image of the girl that complements him! But all this time...!' _

The teacher continued, "Team two: Hitsuharu Suzuki and Darui Shirou. Team three: Kurochiki Ichia and Kusaki Rukigo. Team four: Fujiyumi Marva and Shirama Avitin. Team five: Tsuyama Yuuri and Takuya Tatsuya. Team six: Uzukaze Mishina and Namimaki Kunato. Team seven: Naku Shikumari and Ara Temaru. Team eight: Eyeri Eri and Suna Arato. Team nine: Yuki Yuuki and Taru Kiryuu. Team ten: Fubuki Sakura and Maruishi Ryo. Team eleven: Koki Yui and Oza Ryota. Team twelve: Ichiko and Tezuka Kunimitsu. That's all. Any questions?" the sensei finished. Ichiko raised her hand. The sensei nodded.

"...Who's that...Tezu...Kuji guy?" Ichiko asked. The whole class stared in astonishment at her. Their mouths were literally on the floor. Especially the ones who saw the scene she dramatized with him. Geez, he was only telling her to be quiet. They could not belive that-

"He's over there," the sensei pointed. Ichiko followed his finger and looked towards the back. She stared curiously at him. He also met eyes with her. They kept staring until...Ichiko abruptly stood up.

"IT'S YOU!...No way! Not as my partner! I hate him! He hates me! Why?! Oi, sensei?! Change this immediately! If you don't-"

"Enough Ichiko-san! I'm sorry, but you are stuck with him! Deal with it!-"

"But you let the weirdos complain! Why can't I?!" Ichiko angrily asked. Before the class could retort, because they knew she was talking about them, the bell rang. Everyone began putting their stuff away except Ichiko. She was still angry.

"Okay class. The assignment will be due Friday. No latees!" The whole class filed out except Ichiko and Tezuka. He stood behind Ichiko. He knew she knew he knew she knew that he was standing behind her. And he knew that she knew that he knew that she knew he was about to speak, but she stopped him.

"Don't 'Ichiko-san' me. Just Ichiko...I guess I'll learn to work with you just like I did with that Fashirl..." Tezuka merely kept staring at her.

"Ichiko-san, when do you feel best to work on this project?" Ichiko stayed silent, not bothering to get angry at him for using 'san'. She turned to him.

"Well...what's the project about?" Ichiko, with all seriousness asked. It was a very, major good thing that Tezuka was a stoic man. Or else he might have yelled at her. So Tezuka told her about it, trying his most best to not get angry. Luckily, his face did not show it one bit. Ichiko pondered.

"Hmm...since it's about the culture of those other weirdos...And we have to choose a part like food...Is what they wear count?" Ichiko asked this so professionally that Tezuka did not immediately respond.

"Yes. What they wore in the past does-"

"Then I know who we can ask for more information. I'll make the appointment with her! We'll meet Saturday at the cafe between this school and her school! Kyo-something..." Ichiko trailed off but picked up. Though, she changed her tone into a darker one. "I still hate you though. I'm only being nice because I have to work with you. Bye." With that she left. Tezuka sighed. For the first time in his life, someone has walked out one him. He was the one usually doing that. Not the other way around. He sighed and walked after her. What they both didn't notice though was that someone was watching them. Hariko...She was at door leaning casually and waited until they came out.

Whispering to herself, "I don't get it! This girl treats him badly, yet he hangs out with her! I hate this and her! I wanted Tezuka to pay attention to me for three years! This girl is here for a day, and she's already talking to him! Rudely if I may add...I need to do something..." Then she saw two girls coming up to her. One with silver hair and violet streaks. What shiny hair. The other one had long red hair past her butt. Hariko secretly glared at them. _'Their hairs are so perfect! I have to spend hours on mine, and theirs are natural!' _Hariko kept observing them...She smirked. She has an idea... Hariko flipped her short, yellow-died hair and walked to her next class.

* * *

"Balance is the key in a healthy lifestyle. You guys need-*Sighs* Yes, Akare-san?" the sensei paused and asked. Akare stood up.

"Um...I just wanted to state a mistake you said right now. According to this book..." Akare lifted an open book. "It says that you need 5 fruits AND vegetables each day. Also that you need to exercise 60 minutes a day for balanced body. And that you need 8 hours of sleep. How is that balanced? Instead, shouldn't it be that you should do 8 hours of exercise, eat 8 hours, and sleep 8 hours for a balanced body?" Akare asked in all seriousness. The students stared at her in amazement. They had never thought of that! Maybe-

"Akare-san, that's a balanced day. Not a balanced lifestyle-"

"But for things to be balanced, don't they need to be equal?"

"Well-yes but-"

"Then what's the problem? Are people in this planet stupid or something? They don't know what their own word signifies?" Akare retorted laughing. The whole class, most of them, laughed along with her.

"Um, Akare-san? It's rude to interrupt the teacher when they're talking...hehe," Oishi awkwardly stated. Akare stared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'll take my seat now," Akare stated, clearly sounding uncaring. The sensei 'phewed' and gave Oishi a thank you nod.

"Okay. Since this is second period, I know you guys are sleepy. But work with me. I'm going to put you into groups of six. All you have to do is discussing what we are learning and write a summary on it. Now let's see how the computer grouped you guys..." So in the end, Akare and Ayumi were with Inui and Oishi and two other people. They got together.

"Way to go Akare! You sure got him. And I thought I was blunt! You should have continued!" Ayumi turned to Oishi. "Why did you stop her? After all, the show was just beginning!"

Oishi smiled nervously at her, "Well you see-"

"Oishi is the perfect student of the-"

Ayumi snorted. "No one in this world is perfect. There is only one person who comes close to perfect, but she's not from-"

"Ayumi. It's all right. He was right. And I do admit that I got a bit carried away," Akare stated boredly. She got out her notebook. "Stay still." Akare was referring to Inui and Oishi. Both were obviously confused.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Just listen to what she says. She's just going to draw you guys. See, already starting." And as she said, Akare was already drawing, they suppose. So they just stayed still. After a few minutes, she was done. Akare showed them her drawings. Oishi and Inui looked. Both pair of eyes widened. That was the best picture they had ever seen drawn that was them. Well actually, those were the only pictures someone ever drew about them. But the drawn pictures were still good.

"Amazing..." Oishi stayed awed as he talked. Those pictures looked good enough to be on anime. Inui nodded approvingly.

"He's right..." But when Inui said this, he said it suspiciously. Well only suspiciously to Akare and Ayumi's ears.

"Thanks. You guys are the tenu guys right?" Akare asked. The guys looked at her confusedly. What is tenu?

"Um, what is-"

"Where you guys were yesterday afternoon. Man I can't believe you don't know your own sport," Ayumi bluntly stated.

"Oh! You mean tennis? Why are you calling it tenu?" Oishi asked quizzically.

"Not your business," Akare said statically. "So about the topic..."

"Right. We must get to work," Inui professionally spoke. What were the other two doing the whole time they were talking? Working on the summary. So after they were done talking, the four went to work along with the two irrelevant people.

* * *

"Tsunami-san...TSUNAMI-SAN!" The teacher yelled. Tsunami instantly woke up. She sleepy glanced up to see the teacher's angry glare. She gave him a questioning look.

"You...got robbed? I didn't rob you," Tsunami asked and hurriedly stated. Now, if the teacher were not a teacher, he would have slapped his forehead.

"No. You were sleeping in my-"

"Sleeping? That's it? Wake me up when it's something impor..." Tsunami trailed off when she saw how the teacher was about to burst like a volcano. Tsunami sighed. It wasn't her fault she was sleepy. It was the stupid-

"Okay class," the teacher spoke as he returned to the front of the classroom. "To get to know each other a little bit more, you guys are to go around the classroom and ask your classmates questions on this paper. For example, a question here is: Have you ever been in another country? Catch the drift?" Most of the class nodded. "Make them sign the paper and provide details. Got it?" Once again, the class nodded. "Okay, you have about 15-20 minutes. Start!" Tsunami got the piece of paper and stood up. Before she could even walk one step, a girl came up to her.

"Tsunami-san? Do you have more than 2 siblings?" Tsunami looked up, startled. She turned to the girl and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but no. Um...Do you have a pet?!" Tsunami asked this happily. The girl smiled and nodded. Tsunami gave her the paper, and the girl signed it. "Thank you...um-"

"Taiyu! Fumi Taiyu! Let's get along!" Taiyu bowed. Tsunami impercetly nodded. They shook hands. Taiyu left and was soon replaced by another girl who seemed shy.

"Um...Tsunami-san? D-do you know how to skate?" the shy girl asked. Tsunami nodded, the girl gave her the paper.

"I know how to skate, but I'm not the best. It's more like a...pasttime, I think it was called...Oh well," Tsunami pushed the sentence aside. She gave the paper back to her.

The girl nodded, but then she asked, "Tsunami-san? Do you know who Kyoko Rue is-" Tsunami interrupted.

"Rue?! Yeah! She became my friend in the archery club! Why? You know her too?"

The girl slightly narrowed her eyes. _'I'm going to use her to get close to Kyoko Rue...' _The girl responded, "I don't know her personally, but I've always admired her from apart. Could you...um..-"

"Sure! She'll be very happy to find out that someone admires her! Come at the archery club after school. She'll be there," Tsunami grinned a childish grin. The girl faked smiled back.

"My name is Warashi Momo. And thank you." Momo bowed and left. Tsunami scratched the back of her head. _'This girl...is weird...' _And as Tsunamiwalked two steps, she bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry, nya!" the guy apologized. He looked up; she did too as she finished rubbing her head. He stared, she stared. At the same time they pointed.

"It's you!" they yelled simutaneously. The class turned to them for a few seconds then went back to work. They stared and stared until Tsunami talked.

"Uh, um...Do you...like...acrobatics?" Tsunami asked uncertainly. The guy nodded excitedly, forgetting the stares to each other.

"I do! I do! Do you, nya?!" he happily asked. Tsunami blinked twice.

"Um, what's acrobatics?" Tsunami asked. He widened his eyes.

"You don't know what acrobatics is?! Why not, nya?!" he looked as if they just killed his best friend. Tsunami backed away. She looked down.

"I...don't know...um-"

"Kikumaru Eiji, nya!"

"Eiji-san. I...no one taught me anything. I had to learn stuff myself. Acrobatics is one of the words I don't know," Tsunami indifferently stated. Eiji looked at her sadly, but then he smiled.

"I'll teach you the word acrobatics! No wait! I'll show you!" Before Tsunami could say anything, Eiji got on a desk and did a flip. The whole class turned to look. He did another flip, similar gesture but different pose. When he was done, the class clapped. Tsunami was now 10 times happier. Eiji went back to her.

"Did you see that, Tsunami-san?! That's acrobatics!" Tsunami nodded.

"I do that...I do acrobatics! Wanna see?!" Tsunami was full mode ecstatic. Eiji gave her a questionable look because just a second ago, she didb't lnow-Oh! She just didn't know what it was called. Eiji nodded. Tsunami did what Eiji did and went to a desk. She jumped and did a fancy flip. At this, the class awed and others, like Eiji, looked amazed. What beautiful flips. When she was finshed, she went to Eiji.

"So? How was it-"

"Amazing! We should team up one day against that Muhaki, nya! We would be unstoppable, nya!" Eiji excitedly stated. Tsunami smiled and stuck out her hand.

"You may not be my soulmate, but can you be my friend?" Tsunami asked. Immediately, Eiji shook her hand.

"I will, nya!"

* * *

"Finally! Lunchtime!" Sarani sighed in relief. All her periods before lunch were boring subjects. She needed to go see her beloved captain and her sister. On her way there though...

"Help! Call the nurse! Someone fainted! The hospital! Anything! But please help!" By now, a whole crowd was surrounding a girl sprawled on the ground. Sarani instantly rushed to the girl.

"Everyone! Step aside! I'll handle this! Meanwhile, do call a medical person." Sarani bent over to the girl's side. She touched her skin. Cold. It was supposed to be warm especially in this weather. Luckily, Sarani had a sweater on her. Why? Who knows. She took it off and put it on the girl. When she did that, she put her hand on her forehead and tried to heat it up. A few minutes later, the girl was heated a little bit. And the girl started to gain conciousness. Everyone awed as the girl came back to the world.

"Wha...What happened?" the girl asked sleepily.

"You fainted," Sarani said. The girl looked at her.

"You...saved me?" the girl was simply shocked. Everytime she has fainted, no one would help her right away. People always called the nurse or someone else. Sarani nodded. The girl smiled, "Thank you very much!"

"What's going on?! Who fainted?!" someone yelled from a distance. It seems that person was going towards them.

"Over here!" Sarani called. The person found them and bent over her. She checked her forehead.

"Hmm...It seems that you are returning to your normal body temperature...Okay, let's get you to the infirmary and cool you up." The girl nodded and stood up. Sarani helped her along the way. The nurse turned to Sarani, "Thank you young girl! You helped me right here. If you hadn't done that, we would have had to call an ambulance. And her life would have been in more danger! So thank you!"

The girl nodded, "It's true. I've fainted before. But this time I felt I wasn't going to make it. I'm Valla Daiko. You just saved my life..."

"Sarani. I'm Sarani."

"Sara-chan then! Thank you," Daiko bowed and left with the nurse. Sarani stared after them. As that whole scene displayed, people had been watching them of course. And among them were two Seigaku regulars. Fuji and Kawamura.

"Did you see that, Fuji?" Kawamura asked. Fuji nodded, eyes open.

"Yeah. If Oishi was here, he would have done the same thing. But...She heated her up a little too fast for normal heat radiation..." Fuji stated.

Kawamurs was confused. "What do you mean?" But Fuji did not get to answer because the bell rang.

"I'll explain later. But relay this news to everyone if you can. Especially Oishi and Inui." Kawamura nodded. They both left to their classes.

* * *

"Tamashi!" Kyoshiko called as she rushed over to her desk. Tamashi looked up from a magazine she was reading.

"What?! I was reading something good! This better be-"

"Sarani-san saved a girl!" Kyoshiko interrupted. At this, Tamashi had her full attention.

"What?! She said-!" Kyoshiko covered Tamashi's mouth. After a few seconds, she took off her hand.

"Shh...Not so loud! There are people around us!" Kyoshiko gestured to the people around. And true enough, people were staring at them. Then odly enough, a guy with bushy hair came over to them.

"Hello, ladies! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! I'm sure you remember me from-"

"Sorry never heard of you," Tamashi rudely interrupted him, "Please leave." Momoshiro twitched. This girl..!

"Arghh! Listen girl-!"

"Momoshiro! Don't go down at her level!" Kaidoh yelled as he went next to Momoshiro. Tamashi twitched. She stood up from her seat and turned darkly at Kaidoh.

"You wanna repeat that?! You wouldn't want to pick a fight with me! But you're asking for one!" Tamashi shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Why would I be afraid of some girl-!" Kaidoh did not get to finish because Tamashi punched him. Hard. And his jaw of all places! Unanticipating that movement, Kaidoh went backwards and onto the floor.

Tamashi smirked, "How's that for 'some girl', huh?! Hope that taught you a lesson-" Now this time, Tamashi was interrupted by Kaidoh who sprung from the floor to deliver a punch to her face. Tamashi, anticipating the attack, dodged. But as she did, Kaidoh swung his leg to deliver a blow! Not seeing it coming, Tamshi was pushed to the side of her desk. Hard too. She yelped. Kaidoh was panting. Tamashi let shock take over for a few seconds, but recovered rapidly. She stood up and charged at him and vice versa. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Got hit. Punch. Got hit. This cycle repeated for a few minutes until...

"ENOUGH!" the sensei, who barely came in, bellowed. Kaidoh and Tamashi stopped abruptly. Tamashi was to deliver a punch. Kaidoh grabbed her wrist. He was also about punch her. She grabbed his fist. Why? To her, it's easier to crush. "Let go of each other! RIGHT NOW!" the sensei yelled. Tamashi grudgingly let go of his fist. Kaidoh's hand stayed on her wrist a little longer, but nevertheless, he let go. "Thank you. Now get to your seats!" Everyone went to their seats. And the class went on.

* * *

"Sakuno!" Kyoshiko called as she went over to Sakuno's desk at sixth period. Sakuno looked up from what she was writing.

'What Kyoshiko-san?" Sakuno polietly asked. Kyoshiko smiled. Sakuno will forever remain polite.

'Tamashi got into a fight," Kyoshiko normally stated. Sakuno widened her eyes.

"What? Why? Did she get in trouble?" Sakuno asked worriedly. Kyoshiko nodded.

"She did. Along with the guy who fought with her-"

"It was a guy?! Did he say something about girls-"

"Yes he did. They got into a fight. It would have continued for who knows how long if the sensei hadn't stopped them."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, but...He has snake-like eyes and black hair." At this description, Sakuno knew, or more like remembered who the guy was.

"That guy...He was one of the guys from the boys tennis team..." Sakuno trailed off to look around the room. Kyoshiko was confused. What was she looking for? Then, Sakuno's gaze fell on a boy her age. Kyoshiko stared at him also. Who's he? Than again, trust Sakuno to remember a person. Just don't trust her for directions. Sakuno walked over to him, Kyoshiko followed. The guy seemed to be sleeping. But Sakuno was oblivious to that fact.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Sakuno formally asked.

Without opening his eyes, he gruntly asked, "What? I was sleeping." Sakuno widened her eyes. She bowed and apologized hurriedly.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! Please forgive me!" The guy twitched. Didn't she know that she was making it worse? Sakuno kept on apologizing until he interrupted her.

"Look. I want to sleep, so let's get this over with. What do you want?" he cokily asked. Sakuno smiled at him.

"You're from the boys tennis team, right?" Sakuno asked. He nodded. That's it. She was just-

"Do you know a guy with snake-like eyes and black hair?" Oh, the girl was just asking for Kaidoh-senpai.

"Yeah. He's Kaidoh-senpai. A second year. That all?" he boredly asked. Sakuno nodded and was about leave when she suddenly remembered something.

"What's your name if I may know?" He looked at her.

"Echizen Ryoma," Ryoma answered her. Sakuno nodded.

"Thank you. I won't forget you." Sakuno left. She went to another girl, told her something (probably what she asked him), the girl left, and she took her seat. Ryoma returned to his sleep. _'What a weird girl...' _And so Ryoma stayed asleep for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Just one more period! Just one more period!" Kuriko harshly whispered. The class was supposed to be reading a book, but Kuriko was just looking at the clock, waiting for the bell. After five minutes, she got bored. Never being a person to stay silent for 20 minutes, she turned to the guy to the right of her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked. The guy looked up, her breath hitched. His eyes reflected hers. The same blue. Then suddenly, he closed his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm reading the book sensei told us to read. What else?" His smile never faltered, yet the tone was evident in his voice. She scowled.

"Just asking geez. Don't need to get all mad," Kuriko unkindly said. The guy chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Though I am curious. Why did you talk to-" He started

"-me when you don't know me?" Kuriko finished and asked. Well actually, more like stated. He opened his eyes again. Serious mode. But nevertheless, he nodded.

"Dunno. I just know. It's been normal for me. Well either way, I'm Kuriko. You?"

"Fuji Shuusuke-"

"Shuusuke? That's complicated. I'm gonna all you...Shake! There isn't that more easier to say?" Kuriko happily declared. Here, Fuji did not know how to respond to her declaration.

"Um, could you just call me by-"

"Nope! I'll call you Shake from now on okay?!" Kuriko asked as if this was the most brilliant thing she ever came up with. Not knowing how to answer, Fuji remained silent. "No obejections? Okay! Then it's settled!" Kuriko loudly declared. The class turned to her. Including the sensei. He sent a glare her way. She grinned sheepishly and grudgingly opened the book they were reading. When the sensei wasn't looking, Fuji turned to her.

"Hey..."

"Kuriko."

"Kuriko-san-"

"Just Kuriko."

"Kuriko. You have a group of girls-"

"Yeah! I do! I'm the fuku-taichou!"

"Do any of them know medical stuff?"

"Yes. Sarani does. Some of us do too, but not to the level of her. Why?"

Fuji shook his head. "Nothing. I was just..." Kuriko interrupted him.

"I understand. Don't worry." With that, their conversation ended. Even if their conversation ended, Fuji kept thinking about lunch's incident. _'That girl seemed to have healed Valla just by touching her forehead...How? It's not naturally possible...Could it be-?!'_

* * *

**Ooooo...What did Fuji conclude? Who knows. I don't, so don't ask me. I started school and have after school activities! That means less chapters each month. Oh well. So each line break is a different period. For example, the first is period one, the second second...you catch the drift. Oh! And the team names with Ichiko and Tezuka are anagrams of couples from other animes I love. Not all of them are, but most. Let's see if you can spot them all! Well that's it for today. Ja ne!**


End file.
